


Luvholism

by cheeseeggroll689



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseeggroll689/pseuds/cheeseeggroll689
Summary: 就像魚隻一樣，離開了溫柔愛意的包圍，就會乾沽而亡。





	Luvholism

.

 

 

再次與他見面，正確來說是答應對方的邀約，即使是私底下也是藏不住光芒的男人，高挑又健壯的身材也沒有什麼可以挑剔，黑色帽子與口罩之間露出笑瞇的眼睛，朝著自己走過來。

 

其實去對方的宿舍會方便很多，但是金鍾炫還沒有做好面對那人的心理準備，而且若是看到自己與他人待在一起他又會是如何看待自己，金鍾炫苦澀的扯扯嘴角，何時變成那麼在乎別人看法的人了？況且逃避向來不是金鍾炫的的處事風格。

 

想著想著居然自己笑了出來，身旁的丹尼爾不明所以的握住他拿著霜淇淋的手，親暱的舔掉流的到手上的甜膩。

 

丹尼爾拿出手機看著電影時刻表，問著金鍾炫的意見，再適時加上自己收集來的資訊。

 

金鍾炫微微掂起腳尖，雙手勾住丹尼爾的脖子，丹尼爾放下手機頃下身，比冰淇淋還要甜膩的嗓音在耳邊化開，無法克制的在耳畔激起顫慄。

 

「我想和你開房間。」

 

 

金鍾炫喜歡接吻，四片小巧的肌膚相觸卻能帶出如此程度的快感，被啃咬著的時候難忍的哼出聲，引來男人的笑意。

 

他伸手捶了一下丹尼爾的胸膛，在對方眼中盡是嬌嗔。

 

丹尼爾轉移陣地的舔弄著他的脖子，用牙齒叼起一小塊細緻的肌膚，輕輕摩擦便泛紅。

 

「嗚...不可以留痕跡」

 

被撩撥起來的慾望完全被掌控著，丹尼爾褪下他的內褲狠狠搓揉幾下。

 

「不要...」金鍾炫垂下眼尾，被揉弄得紅腫的唇瓣還范著水光，小聲的說著，但是纏在腰間的腿卻往自己湊過來。

 

「哥真的太色了，每次都說著拒絕的話，但明明都已經濕成這樣了。

 

丹尼爾將沾染到他的液體的手指伸到面前，金鍾炫紅著臉撇過頭。丹尼爾低下身子把他抱起來。

 

「從後面來吧，哥也很喜歡這個姿勢吧？上次叫的很好聽。」翹著臀被揉著臀瓣，小小的穴口被有一下每一下的被拉開。

 

金鍾炫愣了一下，丹尼爾所說的就是他跟黃旼炫正式整理掉關係的那次，他忘記那天到底躺在床上流掉了多少眼淚，記得隔天崔珉起嚇得問他到底是熬夜打了多久的電動。

 

「哥在想什麼？」丹尼爾的聲音和突然進入的手指突然拉回他的注意。

 

「想你什麼時候才要進來。」

 

金鍾炫扭著屁股往丹尼爾要抽出的手指蹭過去，甚至還把跪在床上的膝蓋再分開一點。

 

「馬上給你。」

 

丹尼爾在他的後腰親了一口後將自己已經興奮不已的性器沒入對方的身體裡，瞬間包覆上來的緊緻和炙熱讓他無法遏止的發出嘆息。

 

律動起來而帶來摩擦是更甚的快感，身下人配合的扭著腰再加上適時的縮緊擠壓，幾乎讓丹尼爾要繳械投降。

 

不過這個姿勢的缺點就是沒辦法看到對方皺著眉頭和染上情慾迷濛的眼神，那撫媚的眼尾沾上情慾的紅像是暈開在宣紙上的色彩，蔓延著、張牙舞爪的讓丹尼爾深陷其中。

 

在丹尼爾少數的經驗中，多半都是為了肉體歡愉而發的行為，但是當他第一次見到對方被吻著而著迷的樣子，才發現那種不僅僅能能夠掩蓋的情意，想要擁有一個人的想法滋蔓著要將他吞噬。

 

強而有力的頂弄頻率快的讓金鍾炫配合不上，撐在床上的手肘都要發軟了，卻還是被提著腰往後拉，逐漸絞緊的後穴在丹尼爾快速的抽出時，嫩紅的軟肉也被連帶拉出一點。

 

「哥好像要被我做壞了，先讓你爽一次。」

 

丹尼爾放慢速度，頂進的時候抵著讓金鍾炫慄動的某處研磨幾下。

 

「啊哈..不要...不要那裡...」

 

柔媚的嗓音讓原本帶著不食人間煙火氣息的人兒成了囊中之物般，像是會完全臣服於自己，丹尼爾分心的想像對方若是用那張溫熱的小口含著自己會有多令人瘋狂。

 

「現在幹著哥卻還是覺得不夠怎麼辦？」

 

身下的人兒已經無法給予答覆，嬌媚的喘息夾雜著撞上對方白嫩的臀瓣的聲響。

 

反覆幾下後金鍾炫無力的倒在床鋪上，後穴絞緊的時候丹尼爾抽了出來，前方的高潮和後方的空虛幾乎把他逼出眼淚。

 

丹尼爾把他翻過身吻了幾下，漂亮的耀黑色眼珠瞇著，還范著晶瑩的水光。拉著白皙的雙腿，金鍾炫稍微抗拒一下，敏感的大腿內側還是被呈現在男人眼前，溫熱的手掌輕輕摩挲，可愛的器官微微顫抖，引起難忍的呻吟。

 

金鍾炫的腰枝和腳腕都很纖細，握住時就可以將他整個人控制住，但是最想要的心要如何得到呢？

 

丹尼爾再次吻上去，這次溫柔又繾綣的吮著。

 

 

枕在自己手臂上的人闔著眼眸，漂亮在睫毛在燈光下映出陰影，眼睛下方還稍微濕潤著，丹尼爾拇指輕柔的抹掉，人兒微微動了一下，他伸手把他再往懷裡攔近一點。

 

金鍾炫的臉頰貼在自己的胸膛，溫熱的吐息幾乎可以暖進心坎。

 

丹尼爾用另一手摸到枕頭下方，手機螢幕上仍顯示著通話，勾起嘴角，按下掛斷鍵。

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe TBC??


End file.
